


Opposite Story (CLIFFHANGER)

by Divilix_Club_Official



Series: Late Night Feelings [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Marichat, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Rebellion, True Love, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divilix_Club_Official/pseuds/Divilix_Club_Official
Summary: What would happen if Marinette never forgave Adrien about the chewing gum accident? At what lengths would Adrien go to make Marinette his friend? Find out in this story.





	Opposite Story (CLIFFHANGER)

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few symbols meaning different things in the story  
Italics - thoughts  
\-------- - Next day  
\-----+----- - Time Skip  


It was a normal school day, but maybe not for Adrien. He had just lost the first shot he had at friendship. He saw Marinette and Ayla walk past, trying to greet Marinette, but she just brushed him off.

"Marinette, I don't think it's nice to brush him off like that" Ayla muttered "Well, I don't think it's nice to stick chewing gum under a person's desk. And besides, I jugde people by their first impressions, and he just showed his true colors." Marinette said with a cold response. "But you have to admit he's cute. Come on girl!" Ayla said "Well, I like someone else." 

What Adrien just heard broke his heart in a million pieces. He was has this feeling of sadness inside "Hello, Earth to Adrien. Dude, are you okay?" Nino said as he waved his hand in front of Adrien's face "I'm fine" he said with a fake smile. 

Adrien and Nino walked to class and heard how Ayla was laughing. "Please tell me this is a joke. Chat Noir?" Alya said "Stop laughing! It's not that big of a deal" Marinette muttered shyly "Yes it is girl, I mean, Who knew the innocent Marinette, had a crush on the great superhero of Paris. You know what, I have a ship name for you two. Marichat! You like it?" Ayla fangirled "Ayla, can we please talk about this at my house, someone might overhear" Marinette warned "Sure. I want the juicy details" Ayla continued.

Adrien and Nino walked in. Adrien slumped over his desk. "Dude, what's wrong" Nino asked, but Adrien didn't reply. Class began and ended very quickly, with Adrien feeling like staying home forever, but suddenly a loud was heard and Ladybug's summon for Lucky Charm. He quickly ran behind a tree.

"Plaag, Claws out!" He was transformed in an instant and raced across the rooftops and found Ladybug trapped in some kind of force field. She looked weak. Chat knew he had to free Ladybug so she could devilise the Akuma. He struggled, but succeded. Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm and Miraculous Ladybug to defeat the akumatised. "Chat, can we talk for a sec." Ladybug asked "I'm sorry, I got somewhere I have to be. I'm sorry. But we can talk later." Chat responsed and left. He raced across the rooftops and finally made it to Marinette's house, but nobody was there, so she decided to wait. Ladybug walked home and she saw Chat Noir.

Tikki, spots off. She went upstairs and pretended she was coming from Ayla's house. "Chat, what are you doing here?" She asked "Aren't you happy to see your kitty, Princess?" He said slyly "W-Well, I-I" She stuttered "Well I'lI be leaving now..." He said "Chat, wait" Marinette stopped him "Yes, princess" he responded "Y-You know what, it's fine you can go" _Why can't I just do it?! _He sighed and pulled her into a soft kiss. 

* * *

The next day came quickly, infact, everything about that day moved fast. 

School ended and Marinette was "meeting" Alya at the top of the Eiffel Tower. But she saw Adrien coming there. "What are you doing here?! Are you following me?!" She shouted "No, No. I was supposed to meet Nino here." He said. "AYLA!" Marinette screamed as she saw Ayla and Nino laughing at the bottom of the tower. Adrien tried opening the elevator but they stopped it. 

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the other side of Paris. Marinette didn't hesitate to transform and she grabbed Adrien by the waist and raced across the streets until they came to an alleyway. Adrien was still shocked that Marinette was Ladybug. She was trying to spot the akuma. "L-Ladybug, Marinette I..." She immediately turned around, angrily, grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall. "Look here, blondie, you will tell no one about what you just saw, or I'll personally make sure that die, ok?!" She jumped out of his sight. "Wow, she's that strong. I could feel it. Plaag said from inside his shirt. "Well, guess it's time to deal with her. Plaag, claws out!" 

He jumped right into the battle. "Hi, Princess." He smirked "Took you long enough" _if only you knew, Marinette_ "I was busy. Anyways..." They both sprang into action and in about a matter of minutes, the akuma was defeated. "Well that really easy" Chat said "Yeah" Ladybug laughed. Chat knew he had to stall so he could get there first. "Well. I'll be leaving." Chat said with a smile. "Bye, Chat" Ladybug said with a sigh. _Why do I like you so much, Chat? _

"Ugh. I still have that Blondie to deal with." Chat made it home to his room and quickly detransformed and tried to act natural. "You're not fooling anyone blondie" Marinette said as she detransformed "How did you know?' He asked "That book is upside" Marinette replied coldly. She turned to the window. It was silent for a little while. "W-What are you doing here?" 

"I came to verify that you wouldn't spill my secret" She replied coldly "Oh yeah, and what if I don't?" Adrien smirked "like I said, I'll personally make sure you die" She said seriously "What's in it for me?" He slyly asked "Anything!" She said. "Anything, huh" He backed her up against the wall. She felt a little scared. "Well... You'll have to be my girlfriend."

"Please tell me you're joking" she responded "Would I really joke with something as serious as this" he smirked "In your dreams. What makes you think I would end up with you?" She asked with a little worry in her tone. "Well, it's obvious you feel something for me." He smirked "Well, prove it." She challenged

"Ok. when I leaned in closer, I could feel your heart beating faster, and your body, was telling me you were ready for anything." He leaned into her again. _Where did I gain all this confidence? _He kissed her neck. But he was expecting that she would push him away, but she wouldn't. He slowly back his head away from her neck. "I was right." He smirked "I would do anything when it comes to protecting my identity." She said.

"I don't think it's that. It's probably because I reminded you of someone. am I right?" She looked down. _How could he guess? _"Your silence says it all, Marinette." He smirked. She looked down with guilt. "Just leave me alone, ok? I'm leaving now." 

He let go of her. "Ok. But I wonder what would happen if everyone knew who you were?" He turned away and a mischievous look grew on his face. "Seriously? Fine." She said annoyingly "Give me five days to prove I'm not as bad as you think. And you'll also find out one of my secrets too."

"Fine. deal done. Can I leave now because I have a lot of things to do and..." He lifted up his finger to her lips. "No, you can't leave. This is the first day." He smirked "Fine. What do you propose we do?" She huffed. "How about we play a video game?" He said.

\-----+-----

"That's like the ninth time you beat me." He sighed heavily. "What can I say, I'm the best. But seriously, I have to go. It's getting late and my parents will be worried." She replied. "You're right. But the it's a sleepover." He said "What! do you think we're going to fast?" She said "You talk as if we're in some kind of relationship." He smirked.

"Ok, I'm leaving now. Tikki, come on." She sighed "Ok, that a first. Are you sure she doesn't need some cheese before you transform?" He hinted "What. What are you talking about?" She asked confused "N-nothing. It's fine." He stuttered "Tikki, spots on!" A blinding light shine in his room and with a few seconds, Marinette was transformed. "Bye, Ladybug." He said. "Well, bye. I guess." She left his room through his window and watched her leap over the rooftops. He sighed happily.

"I'm hungry." He heard a familiar annoying voice coming from his shirt. "Plaag. can you please not ruin this moment?" He sighed "I believe the moment ended awhile ago, and it's already late so we should be getting to sleep." He hinted to the sunset glow behind the Eiffel Tower. "Well, actually Plaag, I believe this night is not over yet. Here eat this. We're going to Marinette's house." He said happily. Plaag took the piece of camembert and flew over to Adrien's bed. "Sometimes I don't get love." He happily chewed away at his piece of camembert.

\------+-------

Marinette was busy doing her homework late at night, because of the time she spent at Adrien's. "Ugh. I wouldn't be doing this if I spent so much time at Adrien's home." She heard a knock coming from her balcony door. She peeped through her curtains and saw Chat Noir sitting on her railing.

She quickly realised about all the pictures she had in her room. She told Tikki to help her take it all down. It a little while but they finish. "Sorry, I took so long. My room was messy." Now_ I feel weird._ "It's ok." He replied. A deafening silence grew between the two of them. "S-so what are you doing here, Chat?" She broke the silence "I just wanted to check on my one and only princess." He smiled. The silence crept back in. Marinette stood up and went to her balcony. She stared at the Eiffel Tower, as the lights grew dimmer at that time of night.

Chat Noir came and joined her. "Thanks, Chat, for always being there." She said. He smiled and gave her a hug. She looked up in his eyes and saw the same glimmer she saw in Adrien's eyes. _Why can't I stop thinking about you, Adrien? _

Chat Noir wanted to pull away from the hug, but Marinette held him close. _Why can't you love me for me, Marinette. Why is it always my alter ego.__ She_ started to fall asleep in his arms, with a smile on her face. "You should probably get to sleep now, Marinette." He smiled. 

They went inside and he tucked her in to sleep. "Sleep tight, princess" he whispered in her ear and left.

* * *

The next day, Marinette was late to school. She made it to class and found that Max had taken her seat, and the only seat left open was next to Adrien. She sighed as she went to sit next to him. "Can you explain what happened?" She asked him. "Some of us switched seats, and now you have to sit next to me." He said. "Let's just get on with class." She sighed.

\----------+---------

The bell rang for lunch hour and everyone made it to their tables. Ayla was sitting under a tree and working on her blog. Marinette came over and sat down next to her. "So, how life, Marinette?" Ayla ask enthusiastically. "Well, not so great. I'm being 'blackmailed' by Adrien." 

"Wow, I never expected that coming from him." Ayla responded. "I was right not to trust him, but then again..." She was interrupted by Nino's call for Ayla. Marinette turned around and saw Nino and Adrien walking towards them. "Here we go" she sighed. They finally made it to the girls. "Hi, dudets. What's up." Nino greeted. "Nothing much, we were just talking about someone." Ayla hinted at Adrien. 

A blush grew across his cheeks. "Well, Nino and I have to go somewhere. Bye, Marinette." Ayla left with Nino, but it looked more like Ayla was dragging Nino away. Adrien sat down next to Marinette. "So, you still coming over?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I mean I can't go back on my word, especially when the secret is this big." Marinette said. A silence grew between them and the only sounds they could hear was the sounds of the other students talking. "So, what are we gonna do?" Marinette asked "Well, I thought we could just hang out at my house, and tommorow we could go to the Roue De Paris." He smiled. "I haven't been there yet." Marinette said. "I haven't either. I wanted go with someone special, and you're that person, Marinette" he smiled. "Wow, no one has ever treated me like that. But this doesn't mean we're friends...yet. she smiled. 

"Well, I guess I've got a challenge." He smirked. Ayla and Nino came back. "I guess we'll see you boys later." Ayla smiled. "We shall." Adrien hinted at Marinette. "What was that about?" Ayla asked confusingly. "Adrien and I have sleepover, and it's just the two of us, and tommorow, he's taking me to the Roue De Paris." Marinette sighed. "Girl, you literally have him in the palm of your hands." Ayla gasped. "No, I think it's the other way around" Marinette murmured softly. "What, girl?" Ayla asked. "Nothing" 

\--------+-------

"My dad still isn't back yet from his trip, so that why I picked today." Marinette and Adrien walked through the mansion for what seemed like an eternity, but they finally made it to Adrien's room. "So, Adrien, I'm still wondering, where am I going to sleep?" Marinette asked curiously. "You can sleep on my bed and I can sleep on the mini couch. 

"C'mon, the bed is huge. We can both fit in there." She smiled. "Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want you to get uncomfortable." He said confusingly. "Yeah. We can keep each other warm?" She smiled and left Adrien in the room with him still wondering why she offered that they sleep in the same bed, but he just shrugged it off.

\--------+--------

"So, your all settled in, Marinette." Adrien asked gleefully. "Yeah. So anyways, what are we doing first?" Marinette responded. "I don't know? What do you want to do?" Adrien asked. "Mmm... How about I teach you how to bake cookies." Marinette said. "Sure." Adrien responded. They both made it to the kitchen and got ready. They both started with the flour, salt and water. Marinette mixed it and made the batter. "Adrien, could you pass me the flour." She asked. He gave it to her and she added more to the batter. 

A playful look grew on Adrien's face as an idea popped into his head. He grabbed a handful of flour and threw it on Marinette's face. "Hey, you..." She also grabbed some flour and in a few minutes, they were both covered in flour and Marinette was on top of Adrien.

"I got you now" Marinette smirked. "Oh yeah." Adrien turned over and pinned Marinette to the floor. A silence grew and they were both staring in each other's eyes. They were both thinking the same thing. Adrien leaned in closer and kissed Marinette. _could it be true? Am I falling for Adrien? _

Adrien pulled away from the kiss, with a smile. Marinette also had a smile on her face. "Adrien, I-I, I think we need you to continue baking." Adrien helped her up and they continued baking. When they were done, they went back to Adrien's room to watch a movie.

\---------+---------

"So I bought Tangled, Mulan and B&B. Which one do you want to watch?" asked Marinette. "Mmm... Beauty and the Beast." Adrien responded. They started watching the movie. Adrien wanted to grab a cookie, but Marinette had the same idea. They both reached for the cookies and Adrien hands rested on Marinette. She smiled in response and Adrien started blushing. Suddenly, his alarm clock rang for bedtime. "Damnit, it bedtime." Adrien groaned. "Well then, let get to it. Besides, I'm really looking forward to tomorrow afternoon." 

One by one, they both got dressed for bed and brushed their teeth. Marinette got into bed, while Adrien was finishing up in the bathroom. He nervously got into bed. He wanted to put his arm around Marinette's stomach, but was afraid that she wouldn't like it. Marinette took his arm and wrapped it around her stomach and gave a sigh of relief. 

* * *

The early morning sun rose up and Adrien's alarm started ringing. "Marinette, wake up. It's time to go to school." Adrien called her. "5 more minutes..." She groaned. "I thought you were looking forward to today." Adrien taunted. "Is it tomorrow today?" She sighed. "I going to get ready for school." Adrien said as he suppressed a giggle. "Why..." She threw a pillow at him. 

Adrien was in his bathroom brushing his teeth and when he was done, Marinette came in after him. She finished up and went to Adrien's room expecting for him to be done, but when she got there, she saw Adrien. shirtless.

She stood there speechless and when Adrien finally turned around, he turn to see a shocked Marinette. A smirk grew upon his face as he leaned seductively on the cardboard. "Don't like what you see, Marinette?" 

"I...uh...um?" She stuttered. He came closer to her. "So, you don't like what you see?" Adrien asked her. "I d..." She was interrupted by a short kiss. 

The ride to school was really awkward.

\---------+---------

They both got to school. Ayla and Nino were waiting for them by the gate. "What's up, girl" Ayla gave a hug to Nino. "Nothing much." Marinette smiled. "Adrien, dude, how did it go?" asked Nino. "We didn't really do much but, she's looking forward to this afternoon." 

\--------+---------

It was about 7:30pm. They finally got to the wheel. They each had their tickets and got on the wheel. It was about 9 minutes before the wheel started turning. "This is really nice, Adrien. Thanks for bringing me here. I've never had a friend who treated me like this." she thanked Adrien. "Like I said, I wanted to come here with someone special." he replied. It became quiet. Marinette entwined her hand in his and smiled at him. The ride ended and they both got off and started walking towards the Eiffel Tower. The streets were quiet. Marinette looked up at the tower in all it's glory. "The tower is beautiful at this time of night." Marinette remarked. 

They found a bench and sat down. "Adrien, we need to talk about yesterday's kiss. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I mean... I already like someone else." she said. "Chat Noir?" He replied. "Yeah. But I don't want to hurt you, you a really good friend, and someone worth fighting for. I'm sure the right person is out there for you. My heart has already been taken, so I can't love someone else. I mean... Everytime I'm with you, I feel like I'm cheating on him and the same with him. I can't say I don't like you, because I do, but I fell in love with Chat first, and I don't you to get hurt. You understand?" she continued. "Yeah, but I fell for you, Marinette. My love for you is a raging forest fire that will not stop until I have you by my side. So much so that I can't hold myself back." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. She slowly pushed him away. "Look Adrien, I can't do this. I'm going home." she whispered. She stood up and walk away, leaving Adrien sitting there. "Seriously, why does love have to be so complicated." Plaag sighed from his shirt. "Not now, Plaag." he said. "Are you sure, I mean I just want to make sure I can finish this piece of camembert before you do something crazy." he exclaimed. Adrien decided to go with Plaag's idea. 

Marinette was walking home, still thinking about what Adrien said. She finally made it home. "Marinette, how was the day?" Her dad asked. "Well, ok, I guess. I'm really tired so I'm going to bed." She gave her parents a kiss and went upstairs. She was about to go to sleep when she heard a knock coming from her window. She immediately knew who it was. She opened the door and let Chat inside. "Hey, Chat. What is it?" she sighed. "I thought you would be more happy to see your favorite cat. But I just to see if you're ok." he said. "No, I'm not. I..." She started crying. "Hey, it's ok. Tell me what's wrong." he comforted her. "Well, it's just that I haven't told my crush yet that I like him, but there's this other guy who I am in love with, but I be with him, before I tell my crush that I like him, it's just eating me up inside." 

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure your crush will return your love." He said. "But that's not the problem here, I can't tell Adrien I'm in love with him until you know..." She immediately covered her mouth. "Know what?" 

"It's not important. Just leave it." she said. "No, Marinette, I can't leave this. You are one of the most important people in my life and I want to help you." he said. "Ok, then, I've been... I've been crushing on you for a while now, but... But I fell in love with someone else and I just wanted this. I wanted to let you know." she sighed. "Marinette, I can't tell you that I can return your feelings. I'm already in love with Ladybug." Why_ did I tell her that? _ " But, I want you to be happy with Adrien." 

"But... You... I..." Marinette stuttered. "You OK, Marinette" Chat asked. "Yeah, I just... need you to leave." Chat sighed. "Ok"

* * *

The next morning, Marinette woke up and rushed to school. She actually made it early and was waiting for Adrien. When he finally arrived, She ran up to him and gave him a kiss. "Marinette, is something..." She kissed him again. "Adrien, I choose you." 

"But, what made you change your mind." She paused as she saw Chloé coming towards them. "Um, Adrikins, What are you doing with Maritrash?" Marinette started getting ticked off. "Well, Adrikins, as you call him, is my boyfriend, so I would really like it if you leave him alone." Chloé gasped. "This is a utterly ridiculous joke, Adrikins..." Marinette interrupted her. "You heard me, Adrien is mine, so leave." 

"Oh, yeah, prove it" and that's what she did. She pulled Adrien into a kiss. When she stopped, Adrien was so confused. Chloé ran away and Alya and Nino came. "What happened to her?" asked Alya. "Well, I finally put her in her place. Adrien and I are dating." 

"Dude, is this true?" Nino asked Adrien. "Um..." He was interrupted by the bell. They all made it to class. 

It was a quick lesson and the bell rang for lunch. Marinette and Adrien went for lunch under a tree. They sat with their backs touching. "Um, Marinette, I don't understand. Did you talk to Chat?" 

"Yeah. Apparently, he told me something that didn't sound right. But I gave it some thought. You are the guy who I love. I mean... I still love Chat, but I started falling for you." 

"So you two are a thing now?" Alya asked. She and Nino were walking towards them and heard what Marinette had said. "Yep?" Marinette responded excitedly. "Congrats, Dude. I knew you guys would get together. But what changed?" It's literally only been five days" 

"Let's just say, that this guy has gotten to me." Marinette said. "Which reminds me, you still have a secret to share with me." 

* * *

"Plaag, how am I gonna break it to her?" Adrien was freaking out on whether he should tell her or just leave it. "I don't know. All I can think about is this camembert." Plaag responded." Plaag, seriously. What if she hates me for lying to her." Adrien said. 

"Like I said, I don't know. What if you just told her as Chat Noir. It actually pretty easier that way." Plaag suggested. "Plaag, that's perfect. I'll tell her tonight!" 

* * *

It was late night in the city of love. Marinette was falling asleep at her desk. She had busy with Alya the whole day and came back later and she had to finish her homework.

She heard a knock coming from her hatch. She opened it and saw Chat standing there looking worried. She climbed up to him. "Chat, are you o..." He pulled her in a kiss. She pushed him away. He immediately apologized. "Marinette, I'm sorry. It's just that, you need to know." She looked at him confusingly. "Chat, what are you talking about?" He walked up to her. "Marinette, do you trust me?" 

She slowly nodded her head. "Yeah" She saw him reach for his ring. he pulled it off and detransform right before her eyes. She gasped, when she saw who it was.

"Adrien?"

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
